


February 7, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One bank robber fled after Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to strike his hand.





	February 7, 2006

I never created DC canon.

One bank robber fled after Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to strike his hand and cause him to release the bag of cash he just took from the Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
